Insanity Equals Love
by floodshell
Summary: I just thought it was just another ordinary job. Who knew meeting her would change me from a ruthless, void killer into a soft, gentle human being? I'm surprised it only took 5 encounters for everything to set into motion. There is no lemons: Just some nudity, blood, and swearing.


I can never die...literally. Everytime I get in a death situation, I would float in a dark place, counting to 13, and open my eyes into reality again. Thanks to being kidnapped and used as an experiment along with Zagi, we changed.

We are both no longer innocent and are now insane. The difference was- _is_ that Zagi's 100% insanity and have a thirst for power, searching for worthy opponents. That thirst is so great, he would even sacrifice himself to achieve it.

As for me, I am hollowness, emotionless, _nothing_. No feelings whatsoever. I cannot feel happiness, sadness, frustration, or love...I yearn for the last one desperately. I quickly diminished that thought.

Also, I'm not 100% insane. I'm way past that. Zagi is completely taken over. I still have a part of the old me; However, it constantly battles with the dark me inside my mind. The more I argue with it, the more insane I get. I cannot run...nowhere to hide.

The upside was that Zagi has quick agility and determination while I gain knowledge and a keen eye. Nothing gets past my eyes and never I get surprised. I always keep a calm hand about things. It's like you're looking at a dead person...maybe I am.

How many times I die to know this? 2. How many times I die so far in total? 13. I'm only 17 years old. When did this all start? Age 4...I cannot remember anything before that.

Recently, I reach a pattern. I have the worst luck on my birthday because I tend to die on that day. Ironic, seeing as how I would be reborn. Maybe that's why I 'resurrected,' but I cannot be sure. It will remain a mystery to me and I like to keep it that way.

My meetings with Yuri and the gang wasn't important. It was just another job assigned for Zagi and I follow along, keeping a tab on the situation.

A part of me desire to set us free, but that crumbled away as the experiments continue...I don't give a care anymore. _Nothing matters._ Little did I know that Yuri and the gang would save not just Zagi's life, but mine as well.

* * *

Maybe I should tell you more about myself...let's start with the basics and go more into detail later. You know Zagi has pink, a little of yellow, hair with red eyes right? He's my family...my older brother so I'm somewhat similar to him. I have blood-red hair and black-hollow eyes. I'm not blind just so you know!

I wear dark clothes, mainly black and red, seeing as how I'm not pure enough to wear anything else. Besides, I cannot get comfortable with anything else. The clothes I wear aren't tight or lose, just snugly clings onto my scarred body.

I go barefooted...the pain has dull over the years so I no longer need protection for my feet. I wear long black pants with a red belt, a pocket on each side.

I wear a long black jacket (reaches past my knee and right above my ankles) with a hood. I tend to pull the hood over my head to add to the effect I'm the grim reaper.

Maybe it is due to the fact that my dark eyes and bloody hair (though the hair is barely visible). I zip up the jacket to cover my chest (that is where most scars are). Under the jacket, I wear nothing because I dislike having too many layers.

Did I mention the fact that the experiments took away my nerves so I can't feel even the hottest desert or the coldest blizzard? That allows me to wear only the jacket.

I do not care if any one looks and I prefer to hide in the darkness instead of being at the center of attention. I thought no one would be 'interested' nor I would be 'interested' in them. Oh how she prove me wrong. I am never wrong before...it's a pleasant feeling.

This...is my story. It's a little terrible seeing as how I never told stories, let alone personal ones, and pour out everything I experienced. I cannot forget this...it's a valuable memory that I come to embrace.

* * *

 **First Encounter**

"This is Flynn Scifo's room." I mutter before Zagi charge at the door, breaking it down. I ignore a feminine squeal and lean against the wall as he enter the room. It's pointless for me to enter...I'll just get in the way.

I hear a masculine voice, an animal's bark, and the clash of blades. Keeping an ear at the battle, I keep my gaze at the halls, keeping watch.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be here!" I turn to the soldiers, my face void of any emotion. The soldier up front continue to talk after my silence, "If you're not going to talk, then I'll make you talk. Attack!"

Calmly yet slowly, I pull out daggers (it's a little smaller than Zagi's weapon) from the case on my shoulder blades and back. I let my hands fall down, waiting for the soldiers to come closer. Not yet...my body will not move until a chance appears.

Unfortunately for them, I saw a flash of weakness and with quick reflexes, I slit the throat of the first one before stabbing the others at fatal vital points. The results were a painful and quick death...a little slow if you're still alive.

After the battle, I flick my wrist, spraying the blood on the daggers on the wall and floor. Very disappointed...they didn't even make me move from my spot.

 _That was too easy…_

 **That was too quick!**

 _There's blood everywhere...no more killing..._

 **I, WE, need more blood! More kills!**

 _...when will this madness end?_

 **When will this excitement give me anything challenging?! I need-**

 _I need-_

 _ **MORE!**_

 _NO! This needs to stop!_

 **You fool! Never stop! This. Is. Justice!**

 _This is insanity!_

 **You're weak!**

 _I'm strong! I can hold the temptation back._

 **BWHAHAHA LOOKS WHERE THAT GOT YOU. THAT A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU!**

 _…_

"...fun to end today?" I crank my head, ending my mind battle, and notice a man (judging from his appearance, he's on our side) talking to someone in the room. A flash of blade and that man fell on the ground dead. Zagi walk out and land his eyes on me, "..."

He's injured...along with that madness swirling in his eyes, he found a worthy enemy. I stare blankly at him and he finally spoke, "Get rid of that body. We're leaving." I gave a slight nod as Zagi dash away, slashing anyone else standing in his way.

I walk to the door to follow Zagi's order as well as check in the room, wanting to see who the enemy was- is. A girl completely in bright colors or pink and white, a long hair guy who's completely in black, and a dog with a knife strapped onto him.

They seem to be engaged in something. The dog turn and look at me while I grab the body and slung it over my shoulders. We had a little staring contest before he look at the man in black. I presume the girl in pink is Estellise and the boy is Yuri judging from their image and rumors around this place. The dog must be Repede whose owner is Yuri.

If you are wondering why I know this, it is due to the fact that I take in information unlike Zagi. I scan the room once more before leaving. The guy known as Flynn Scifo isn't here. It's a futile side mission for Zagi and I.

The only reason we challenge him was to see is he's a worthy opponent or not. Even though it's not Flynn, Zagi manage to get a powerful enemy. It seems good enough at the time.

"Wait." I turn around to the voice of Yuri, black clashing against gray eyes, "Who are you?" As much I like to answer, something is holding me back.

No one must know the real me and I will not take a name for myself. Again, I respond in silence and he took it to continue, "Are you here to fight?"

"Umm…Hello" I slightly look to the left, letting the girl know she got my attention, "I'm Estellise. The door needs to be fixed so..." Wondering why she is telling me about the last part, I look down. Surely enough, I'm standing on the door.

I let out a long exhale through my nose before stepping off the door and place the body (seem to forgot about that...didn't even notice the weight) on the wall.

"What are you doing?" she continue to talk as I shrug it off of me, lifting up the door with ease and begin repair with great efficiency. In less than 2 minutes, the door is back to where it used to be. "Why did you fix the door?" Yuri ask as Repede cock his head to the side.

So much questions and all will be unanswered. I pick up the body and give a slight nod to Estellise, a silent message: _This is her home and one of my fellow men broke it. It's only fair for me to fix it. Now, if you excuse me, I must leave._

Estellise seems confuse, pointing at herself and look at Yuri. Yuri, however, seem to understand and nod, "...Thanks. Save me the trouble of fixing it myself." I can see why he's a worthy opponent to Zagi.

I give a small bow to the gang before swiftly leaving the room, the halls, the castle. That moment was time consuming and I am behind schedule. I speed into the darkness, following Zagi onto the next adventure.

* * *

 **Second Encounter**

"Why the hell are we on a boat, protecting this poor excuse of a prince?!" Zagi snapped at me, glaring at the unconscious prince name Ioder. I shrug and rumble, "Orders are orders. Besides, you will be greatly rewarded." A rare moment indeed...I rarely talk so you can tell from my deep and rumbling voice. Zagi is one of the few (okay maybe the only one) who can hear it.

"Well, what's the reward? Money? Pah! I need to fight that man again!" Zagi crackle, swinging his at nothing in particular, a little too close for my taste. "You will hear. Soon."

"What does hearing have to do anything abou-" Zagi started but we pause, hearing the name 'Zagi' from the deck. I nudge my head up the stairs, indicating that it was time. Zagi gave me a sickening grin before slowly walking up the stairs.

Might as well join him upstairs. Staying below deck is very discomforting. Before I left, I place an object right above the prince. If there's an explosion (which I knew will happen), then the object will fall on him and 'might' wake him up. Either that or a deeper unconsciousness. Oh well...not my problem.

I walk out just in time to see Zagi jumping off and stand at one side of the boat, his blade pointing at Yuri and the gang. There seem to be more addition in the group: another boy and girl. Both seem very young, younger than Yuri and Estellise that's for sure.

The boy took a moment to recognize, but I notice he's in a guild famous for killing monsters. Karol is his name...so young yet fighting with a sword bigger than Yuri's. I notice the girl as the famed mage of Aspio, Rita. She always...intrigue me. I knew that she got a fiery temper as well as magic: a complete opposite of me.

 _So that's how she looks like...impressive..._

 **I agree...red suits her!**

 _You. Are. Not. Killing. Her._

 **Bah! Where's the fun in that?**

 _The fun in what?_

 **In breaking her! Using her! To mark her!**

 _NO! She will be untouched!_

 **YOU IMBECILE! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER!**

 _Another miracle...we agree on something.._

 **WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-!**

"You're-!" Estellise exclaimed, pointing at me. I blankly stare at her before gazing at Yuri. The said man raise his eyebrows, "You...why are you here?"

Might as well talk. Who knows, maybe I'll get a scare from the young boy, "Zagi is family. I will follow. No fight from me."

Karol flinch visibly (I wonder if this is where I should feel amused) and point at me, "AHHHH! The grim reaper talked!" People sure like to point today…

Rita blink and her eyes widen only slightly. She open her mouth and something or someone interrupted her, "You're finished!" I follow the voice (which is behind me) and sidestep to the left, making a soldier stumble down the steps.

"GO! Kill him!" Zagi said, his eyes urging me on. I wonder if I should listen or spare this man's life...I choose to obey.

I slowly pull out my daggers as the soldier catches his footing. I bring my hand up as he charged towards me again. His sword slash the air as I jump to the left and bring the daggers to the side. The dagger impale the soldier's neck where the armor didn't cover and his heart, instantly killing him.

I lift him onto my shoulders like a sac, ignoring the wet blood on my skin and clothes. I could hear a cry, gasp, and scream in the background as I calmly bring the body to the side and push him off the boat. There goes my daggers...oh well. I can use my hands and feet.

I didn't bother to look at the body falling and turn my attention elsewhere, staring at the gang to see their reaction. Repede growl, Karol shivers in his spot, Estellise has tears in her eyes, and Yuri remain still, a slight shock in his eyes. I focus on Rita and notice she is looking down, trembling and her hands into fists.

"That's my little brother!" I look blankly at Zagi. He seems pleased. That snap the gang out and Yuri question (either me, Zagi, or both), "He's your brother? Why did you make him kill an innocent person?!" Yuri sounds more serious when he raise his voice. Zagi wave his hand towards himself as if to make a statement, "He's weak!"

 **You can't even kill him fast enough!**

"He needs to learn how to kill!"

 **And it was satisfying!**

"With this, he'll be able to kill you, Yuri!"

 **If you're having trouble, I'll take him away from your grasp. -evil grin-**

"Who knows, maybe he'll be strong enough to be my enemy!"

 _No...I'll rather be weak than to be your enemy._

 **You ARE weak! We need power!**

 _I must protect Zagi from harm._

 **With blood and power!**

 _With knowledge and cunning!_

 **Pathetic!**

I grab the side of my head with my right hand. "Enough…" I mutter, unsure if anyone heard me. "What did you say, lil brother?" Zagi glare at me, challenging me to fight back. I close my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before opening my eyes. I glance at him, "Keep talking. Yuri leaves."

That ticked him off. Zagi turn his attention back at Yuri, "You're not leaving!" Yuri in turn sigh, "Well thanks for reminding him." I look blankly at him and feel something deep inside me. _Hope_. It still lives...within his group. Maybe he can save Zagi. I do not mind if I cannot be free, "Important to you. Needs...be strong. Danger ahead."

I notice how Rita look at me, something (perhaps a _feeling_ ) pass over her eyes. That somehow makes me uncomfortable so I look away, somehow finding the blastia and the boat interesting to look at.

I zone out long enough to see Zagi being blown up and fall over the boat. I guess the battle's over...when did it started? I'm losing myself! Focus! I heard a _twack_ from below, knowing that prince will wake up. I walk over to where Zagi fell off, ignoring the fire, debris, and explosion around me.

"Wait," I turn to look blankly at Yuri. He stare at me for a moment before saying, "...See you later." That was something I never hear often...I feel warm inside. "...beware of the coliseum Yuri. Danger lurks every inch of this world." I finally spoke in full length.

"We'll be ready! Right Estelle?" Karol said, grinning as he looks at the said girl. She nod her head, "Oh yes!" Overconfidence might be a downfall, but I didn't say it. I nod turning my back at them, one foot on the edge of the boat and ready to dive down.

"Hey!" the voice of Rita reach my ears. I didn't move and she practically scream at me (maybe over the roar of flames and explosion), "Why did you killed that man?! Why don't you try to die?!" "R-rita!" Estellise tried to scold her. "I cannot die. Ever. No matter how much I want it...deserve it." The silence was deafening when I finish saying that.

I jump off the boat and into the water, looking for Zagi. Once I found him floating away, I threw him on my shoulders and swim towards the closest shore. He's unconscious and a little beaten up, but alive. I'm sure we'll meet Yuri and the gang again. For now, I'll watch Zagi try to gain more power.

* * *

 **Third Encounter**

"Wow! Look at Yuri go!" Karol cheer from his spot in the coliseum. Estellise nervously look on between the two, "Ohhh...I hope Yuri and Flynn are okay." So the blond guy was Flynn…I notice Estellise holding a red box. I walk next to them and spoke up, "They seem to be having fun." An old man jump a little from his spot, "Ah-! Gave me a heart attack…"

"What are you going on about, old man." Rita turn around, her eyes wide, "You're th-that guy from the ship with that creepy freak!" A Kritiyan smile, her eyes like an open book yet yields a certain mystery in it, "Now, now Rita. Call him by his name."

The old man is known as 'Raven' and the Kritiyan is Judith. They hold secrets and I do not bother breaking it. It is not my place to do so and I nod my head in greetings. "If you're here, then wouldn't that Zagi guy-" Karol started but was interrupted by the speaker.

"Speak of the devil." Rita mutter as we all look down at the battle: Zagi standing at a good distance away from Yuri and Flynn. His arm glowing from the work he order me to make in order for him to be stronger.

"W-what is with that arm?" Estellise said, pointing at Zagi's arm. "Blastia. The power that he desires given by me." Judith looks at me in shock and I met her gaze, showing and feeling nothing, "Do not waste your breath on me, Kritiyan." Her eyes turn serious as she spoke, "Then you know about the consequences."

I open my mouth and let out a shaky sigh, "He..does not listen. We are both insane. He is completely insane. I am almost there." Raven rub his chin, "So you're saying there's a chance for you to return to your ol' self."

I blankly stare at him (should I be frustrated?) and hollowly state, "Never a chance. I am a lost cause for I know I past insanity...however, I can still save Zagi."

I jump down and join Zagi, ending the conservation. I charge forward to Flynn and punch him in the stomach, pushing him and me away from Yuri and Zagi. "Ugh-!" Flynn fell on the floor before standing up, aiming his sword at me.

Zagi laughs, "Now your petty friend can't help you, Yuri! It's just you and me!" He lifts up his arm, the blastia glowing ever so brighter, "You will die by my hands!" Flynn tried to get back to Yuri but I block the way, holding a hand up as a 'stop' motion. I tilt my head towards the wall, both of our eyes catching the group running after Yuri.

"..Why don't you let me help Yuri?" Flynn said at last, still in a battle position. Slowly, I let my hand fall on the side, "This is not your battle. Something else is coming and you need your soldiers to retain it."

"So you're saying the monsters that's inside the coliseum." At least Flynn catches on faster than Yuri. I nod and he withdrew his sword, "May I leave?" I nod again and Flynn hesitate before asking, "May I know your name?"

My eyes narrow (can I even do that?) and shake my head, "Not until I regain myself...which is never until…" "Until what?" Flynn waits patiently for my answer...so I gave him one, "I die with regrets at last. Sadly, I cannot die." His eyes widen, "What do you mea-"

I didn't hear the rest nor answer as I turn around and charge towards the battle between Zagi and Yuri's group. Zagi is losing and backing up against a corner. "This is the end for you!" Yuri draws his blade back for one last hit. I will not let that happen.

 _Zagi! Get out of the way!_

 **What the hell is he doing?!**

 _No way you're dying! Zagi-_

 **God dammit, Zagi-**

 _ **"MOVE!"**_ I ram Zagi out of the way, feeling Yuri's blade pierce my chest, where the heart is. I feel nothing and exhale, closing my eyes.

...it sure is dark as always. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12.."13." I open my eyes, looking at the sky. I sit up, checking my body. Blood is still on me, but other than that, I'll be fine. "Still alive…tch." I look around and notice my instinct was right.

Monsters everywhere. Flynn and the soldiers are escorting people out and fighting the monsters off, preventing them from exiting the coliseum. Out the corner of my eyes, Yuri's gang seems to be in a rush somewhere. The red box is gone.

Unfortunately, I lost Zagi somewhere. I guess he ran away when the monsters came...it'll be difficult to track him down again. For now I'll follow the gang secretly. I love surprises...well, if I'm giving them, not receiving them.

"Yo-you're alive?!" I blankly stare at Flynn as he manage to get a pause in the battle, "Yuri pierce through your heart!" I raise my eyebrows and remind him, "I cannot die. Even if that is what I desire." I change the subject, "Status report."

Flynn stare for a moment for letting it drop and explain, "Zagi cause an explosion with his arm and ran away when the monsters were swarming in. Yuri and his group help for a while but ran away. I think they were chasing after the man who set us up. I think the name was Regaey: a frail man who stutters a lot. His reputation is quite clean so I don't know why he would do such a thing."

I nod, processing what he had said. Regaey...a man in charge of a guild who excavate blastia in ruins. However...ah. That must be Yeager with his illusion. Regaey, as my information has given to me, died a while ago. "I must follow them," I calmly told Flynn, "Something tells me it's more than what meets the eyes."

"Then I'll clean up what happened here. Also.." Flynn trail off, "Yuri said you're emotionless, but I disagree. It seems you are concern about him." He run towards a group of monsters when a female call out his name, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _Concern? I have a feeling?_

 **BAH! What do that squirt know? He doesn't even know us.**

 _However, what he said is true._

 **What the hell are you blabbering about now?**

 _One, we do not fight anymore. We actually having a conservation._

 _Two, there is not much emptiness within us even though it's still there._

 _Three, you calmed down increasingly so...you do not have a recent desire for blood._

 **…I see**

 _Do you disagree?_

 **No...I can see your point. Maybe there is hope for us. Maybe-**

 _We can be one once again. Free of the chain that binds us._

 **Yea...enough talk! Follow them!**

I feel the tip of my mouth curve up as I run out of the coliseum. I am becoming me again...my feelings are reviving. I dodge the monsters while trailing the gang at a distance. When we reach a cave, I notice the man Regaey was holding a box and making a run for it, going deeper into the cave. The gang follow and I follow them both.

* * *

I manage to get past the gang when they fought a gigantic monster by blending into the background. I also past Regaey when he was looking back and I was crawling on the side, out of his vision and hearing.

I walk out of the tunnel and look around. The room is very spacious and on the right, there is an opening to the outside world. I walk to the left, waiting for Regaey to come out so I can swipe the red box away.

It took 16 minutes before Regaey burst out of the tunnel, looking back to see if he is being chased. "P-p-phew...I-I-I'm safe." Wow, he really did stutter a lot. Nice acting Yeager...too bad they are not the only ones here.

With slow and silent steps, I walk behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He did and bump straight into my chest, stumbling backwards. I quickly swipe the red box away from his grasp before taking a leap backwards, "Nice try, Regaey...or should I say Yeager."

Before he open his mouth, I raise my hand, "Let's not stick to the script. Add some thrill in it. Stay here until the gang comes while I place a trap. Then your...girls can create an opening for you to escape." I dash towards the opening, kicking the side before leaving. The last thing that I saw was Regaey nodding and a lot of bats guarding the opening.

Then, I am outside. I travel towards the desert and head to an oasis. I lean on a pole just outside of the oasis, a little out of vision as I blend into the background. I wonder what is inside of it...I pull out lockpickers from my pocket and lockpick it. When it open I look inside and notice it looks similar to a huge blastia.

It feels different so I rake my brain for the name. Apatheia? It's a myth spoken and later forgotten because it was never proven. That is the only explanation for this. I close it and lock the red box again. Yuri's gang can open it for themselves later.

Heaving a shaky sigh, I place the red box on my side and close my eyes, resting for a little while. Just because I'm alive and feel nothing does not mean that my body is fine. It is at the blink of crumbling down so I must let it recover from the damage earlier.

After seeing darkness for a while, I hear voices and something drag me into the light, waking me up. Groggily, I open my eyes and look up. It has only been a few hours because the sun was setting. I look towards the mountains and sure enough, Yuri's group is coming closer, presuming that they made past my trap alive.

They have gotten stronger...excellent. They need some strength for the road up ahead. As they walk closer, I presume they didn't notice me. Might as well let my presence be known, "Welcome to Mantiac." My voice sounds raspy yet my throat does not hurt.

Karol jolt, "D-did you guy hear that?" Raven nod, "Sounds like that guy you killed, Yuri." Yuri look behind him and at Raven, "Don't remind me." I shift a little, placing a hand on the pole to help me up, grunting, "Anything else to say?"

My body still feels heavy and my shoulders sags down, making me slouch a little. With my other hand, I grip the red box out of their sight. Repede notice and walk towards me, nudging and supporting my weight. Another feeling I manage to get: _Gratitude._

Judith gesture towards me, "Look, he's right there and well alive." Estellise gasp, covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh! Let me heal you." I shook my head as I walk towards them, "I cannot die. Therefore, I have no need of healing nor should I put faith into those blastia. I rather stay away from those things."

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ insult blastia!" Rita point at me, her eyes showing something I cannot tell. Anger? Yes. Concern and relieve? No...I doubt it. I am the enemy so my eyes must be deceiving me. Strange, they never lie to me before.

I let out a long sigh, straightening my back and roll my shoulders, making a few bones _pop_ before continue speaking, "Anyways...here." I show them the red box. "Where did you get that? I thought Yeager had it." Karol exclaim, looking a little lost.

"I swipe it," I said (is it not obvious?), "Take it. I have no need of what is inside of it." Judith seems surprise, "You know what's inside of it?" I blankly stare at her before lifting the red box, gesturing for someone to take it. Estellise walk up and gently hold the box, "Thank you so much, umm…" I let my hands fall down to my side, "I should be thanking you. Also...I am not saying my name."

I walk past them, back to the mountains. "Wait," Yuri said, stopping me, "Are you going back to Zagi?" I nod, not bothering to look back, "I am very intelligent but do not fight. He fights but does not think. It will be dangerous to leave him alone. Who knows what he will sacrifice next in order to achieve ultimate power."

The gang kept asking me question, but I ignore them and only heard Rita's question, "Why are you doing this? Are you an enemy or not?!" I slowly glance at Rita, "I have faith in you guys. You, Rita, is the most interesting out of you all. I am and still...intrigued."

I walk back, missing Rita's pink face and Judith's smirking expression. Better not focus on her...now, I must find Zagi and push the feelings inside of me. The last thing I want is for Zagi to attack me again for being soft. Last time he did that, I submit and gave him the blastia arm.

* * *

 **Fourth Encounter**

Hercules, a machine that Alexei built with the power of apatheia to power it. Me and Zagi was in the engine room to make sure this machine continues its destination towards Zaphias. Too bad he was not here to see it.

 _We are decoys…well played Alexei._

 **We are BAIT! Why the hell are we doing this?!**

 _Alexei manage to convince Zagi that Yuri will come and stop this...machine._

 **It is just useless garbage and trash! Just destroy it!**

 _Then Zagi will destroy us._

 **We cannot die, fool!**

 _He. Is. Family._

 **Tch...just focus on this piece of crap.**

 _No promises or guarantees._

I hear the battle past the doors, it seems someone is getting within the room me and Zagi are in. "Follow me, Zagi." I said. "We'll catch Yuri by surprise and you will finally win." Zagi looks worse than before. He looks more insane than usual and I am pretty sure he reach a new level of insanity. I never knew such a level existed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Zagi snapped, slicing my arm with his blade, creating a nasty gash. Again, I feel nothing and walk towards a hidden spot, Zagi following behind me as I command, " **Stay** until I release you. Got it?"

Zagi said nothing, fidgeting in his spot for some action. It seems when I bring the dark side of me out, he listens better. It will not become a daily thing. Too risky if I lose myself.

When Yuri and the group walk past us and look around the room, wondering why there are dead people littering the ground (courtesy of mostly Zagi), I spoke up, "Have fun." Strangely, he walks slowly towards them, "Yuri Lowell~ I'm back~"

"Zagi. So you killed these people." Yuri got into a battle stance, keeping his eyes on Zagi. "If you're here then that guy must be here, too." Karol starts to look around. I raise my eyebrows but none of the less, I calmly step forward, "Does that need an answer?"

Judith smile, "No, but it helps bringing you out in the open." Estellise gasp, "You're bleeding! What happened?" I blink, "Ah." It seems that the bleeding has not stop yet. Oh well. Zagi glare at me, "It's because he's weak! He needs to kill." With that, he drew his blade again, stabbing my stomach before pulling out, splashing my blood on the floor. Again, I feel nothing.

"W-wha-" Rita gasp, trembling with anger (not concern I'm sure) and glare at Zagi, "What the hell are you doing?! He's your brother, isn't he?" Zagi crackles, "No brother of mine is this weak! My brother loves the color red and to kill. He taught me everything I know before I started killing myself."

"Is this true?" I glance up at Raven's question. "...It is." I mutter, rubbing my injury.

 _Though I kill animals known as monsters to learn how to fight._

 **It was fun fighting those monsters! Such a worthy opponent back then.**

 _I taught Zagi how to fight in case there's an emergency._

 **So there is an emergency everything damn time now, huh.**

 _It is to survive but...not like this._

 **It must end.**

 _!_

 **Oh do not act so surprised! You of all people should know this.**

 _..._

 **Zagi has changed and no longer your brother.**

 _Still…to kill him...I-I cannnot..._

 **Got any other ideas, genius?**

 _Let us see how this turn out. The timing is not right._

 **PAH! Zagi is right. You ARE weak. Running away. Tsk.**

 _I cannot help it. When I look at him, I see my brother._

I snap out of my thoughts and open my eyes (when did I close them?) and told Zagi, "There is not much time. Do what you must." Zagi look at me for a moment and then grin, "There are two thing that I _must_ do." He is mimicking me...that is not a good sign.

"Your opponent will not wait forever." I slowly said, hoping he will drop it. But he didn't, "Then you should drop dead on the floor like the rest of these trash!" With those words, he bring his blade diagonally across my chest. I hold the urge to cough up some blood, missing the noises that came from the direction Yuri's group.

I blankly stare at Zagi and look into his eyes. The old Zagi is gone. I do not see traces of him even in the depths of it all. I slowly exhale from my mouth before closing my eyes, falling onto my stomach on the floor and into darkness.

Dark. So dark. It is very welcoming. Might as well count and see it I live again and escape death or leave this world once and for all.

1.2..3...4….5….6…..7…..8…..9…...10…...11…..12…"...13." I open my eyes, looking up at the ceiling of Hercules. Tch...again? That makes 15 deaths now.

"How dare you shoot me, Yeager!" I turn my head slightly to see Zagi's raging face. The place looks beaten up and the windows were broken. "Well they defeated you fair and square, even knocking out of the room ja. They stop Hercules yet you came back from the windows ja. To make it worse you created an explosion and now Hercules couldn't stop ja. Your little brother's death will be in vain ja." A detailed explanation...Yeager must have known I am still living and desire answers.

"I don't care for that weakling!" Zagi laugh and I feel my left eye twitch.

 **You know what you need to do right?**

"I killed him myself. Good riddance!"

 _As much as I dislike it...yea._

"That piece of trash should rot and die."

 **May I do the honors?**

 _Go wild but do not exert yourself._

 **"Zagi…"** I stood up, my eyes narrow dangerously. That seem to freeze him in his tracks, "No...you're dead!" The background seems to disappear and I walk towards him in a half-crouch position.

I chuckle softly before going in a full blown laughter, **"I AM DEAD YOU FOOL!"** I give him a crooked smile, my sharp canines showing, **"I must say, asshole, you cannot kill me. Look at this."** I jam my thumb on the healing gash he give me earlier, **"Just a fucking graze! You cannot even land a hit on me? PAH! Pathetic!"**

My left eye burns, a sign I cannot hold on much longer. Better finish this, **"Now then...I'll show you how it is done!"** I charge towards him with quick speed. "What the-" Zagi didn't get to finish before I ram my head into his stomach, sending him out of the window and into the water.

"Wow…" I turn to the voice, noticing a little boy yelping and hiding behind an old man. My eyes turn sharper, **"What is this? A new toy? Ahahahahahah."** Roaring with laughter, I point at the group, **"Weak! Weak weak weak weak weak WEAK! ALL OF YOU! YOU DO NOT KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN, AGONY, AND POWER!"**

"Ah! Y-Yuri! What do we do? He looks scarier than Zagi!" A girl in pink squeak, hiding behind her pathetic shield. The boy in black reply, "He looks even more dangerous than Zagi. Damn! Now I get why Zagi practically worship you." I snarl with a wicked gleam in my eyes, baring my fangs at the group, **"PAH! THINGS LIKE THOSE GETS YOU NOWHERE! Now...which one would be my first meal…"**

My eyes land on a girl in red who possess a strong magical power, **"YOU! I can smell the power of the spirits within you!"** She tremble at the beginning but stop when I finish talking, "Spirits? What are you talking about?" I drop on all fours, **"I would love to see every. single. one. of you die! Your body splatter on the walls, floor, and ceiling! And red- OH RED- EVERYWHERE! BLOOD IS THE PERFECT COLOR FOR EVERYTHING EVEN WITH WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!"**

With a roar, I charge forward the group. The group, in turn, assemble a strategy to I presume to withstand me. My eyes turn into slits, **"Disgraceful! I see openings. Teamwork? HAH! More like a lousy gathering of foods for me!"** I skillfully dodge every attack they got to offer before leaping onto the girl in red, my hand reaching for her neck.

* * *

 **BAM!**

I feel a bullet going through my outstretched hand, grazing my wrist. I land in front of her, stopping and looking at the mark. It was not deep enough for a scar but enough for me to bleed and snap out of it. My body told me the gash on my chest has not heal enough yet and my left eye need to recover.

I look over at Yeager, his sniper gun aiming at me, "Tsk. Tsk. It's strange for you to lose yourself ja." I close my left eye, and grunt, "Even I have limits." A movement behind me cause me to roll sideways, looking at the spear of Judith.

 _What did you do?_

 **I, uh, went on a rampage.**

 _...do not tell me you-_

 **Yea. I did.**

I blink, "Yeager." Yeager laugh before explaining to me, "You do not remember a thing do you ja? Well, your dark side got a little out of control there for a moment ja. You got Zagi out yes ja, but you mistook the group as another enemy. As a result ja, you attack them. Well, mostly that girl in red ja."

"I see.." The only girl in red was...Rita. I glance over at her. She looks shaken up, but all in all, she's fine. "Care to explain what that is?" Raven has his bow aim at me. I raise my eyebrow, feeling a new emotion- _aghast_ at him, "You should know seeing as how I mention it a while back and Yeager just said it."

"So your 'dark and insane' side decided show up and thrash around?" Yuri sums it up. I nod and reply, "Correct. As you witness earlier, I have no control nor memory of what happen. It is similar to a half-lucid dream. With that said," I bow slightly, "I apologize for the trouble Zagi as well as I caused."

The group seems perplex on accepting what happen. Since this thing was a whole trap, I spoil the surprise, "Alexei is not here. He is at Zaphias preparing." I turn to Yeager, "You should take care of business here. I got to catch up with Zagi." Yeager lower his sniper, "I see, ja. Zagi should be in the ocean somewhere ja. Have fun swimming ja."

"You're still going with him? After what he did to you?" Estellise ask, confuse. They sure forget easily as I calmly reply, "He is _family_. I must go to him. Besides, I cannot die." Rita shook her head and said, shouting almost, "Family?! What kind of family is that? He killed you!"

I stare blankly at her, "I have been dead for a long time. I do not need to eat, drink, or sleep. I never get hot or cold. I have no feelings or emotions. I am **nothing**." I feel like I am reminding myself of this. I turn around and walk towards the broken window, pausing, "However, you made me feel again. I appreciate that."

"Wait-!" Rita call out to me as I leap out of Hercules and down into the water. Zagi's blood is sweeping into the water a little so it has become easier to spot him. He is swimming towards the closest shore instead of going back to the machine. I follow along, into the path of darkness as I catch up to him.

* * *

 **Fifth Encounter**

"I will put up a barrier that will only break when you die, Zagi." I said, looking down at the platform where Zagi is. If he had heard me, he show no sign of it. He keeps looking at the entrance where Yuri and the group suppose to come out of if they want to continue on upwards to Tarqaron.

His physical appearance and aura changed completely. His hair has now drooped around his head, his shirt is torn beyond repair, and his veins on his shoulder and chest are visible, bulging even.

Knowing this battle will be the last, I obey his every command: a new design on his blastia arm around the forearm. He twitches more often and his voice sounds distorted. If you look closely, his body seems to be covered in a crimson aura.

Using his arm as a seal, I finish setting up the barrier. With a sigh, I sit down on the ground, my feet dangling from the edge and positioning myself so that I can watch the battle from an eagle's view.

It did not take long for Yuri's group to come though. They did not notice me until Zagi proclaim that they must use their full strength to defeat him and break the seal. "Woah. Is that you?" Karol ask, looking surprise. I raise my now visible eyebrow.

Did I mention my physical appearance changed as well? My long black jacket was gone thanks to Zagi's insane stabbing, causing the fabric to shred. I do not bother to fix it (too much work) so I took it off instead of keeping it on like Zagi. This results showing my scarred chest and back where most huge and worst scars are.

My hair is a little similar to Flynn's hair by length. The difference is that I do not have that flick of hair at the back. Instead, my hair looks a little ruffled (not that spiked at all) and my bangs reaches midway my eyebrows. (Hair similar to Sasori from Naruto).

I raise my right leg so the foot is on the edge and the leg is closer to my chest. I place my right arm on the knee and use it as a cushion to rest my chin on. "Correct." I rumble, my voice has gotten deeper and sound more like a growl of an animal than a human voice.

It is possible since Zagi told those who experiment on us that I raise from the dead and still well alive. WIth that knowledge they experiment on me even more. It was dangerous, reckless, and risky of them to do so since the victims die.

I cannot; therefore, I gain a tremendous amount of power...one I prefer to avoid. This power cause the dark side to embrace it and go on a rampage. The result? The place where I was at fell within a few minutes and trust me, it was huge.

Everyone and everything died in there: the scientists, the victims, the data, the monsters...all gone. It was completely wiped out as if it was never there except the evidence of me and Zagi whom was spared from my wrath.

Those scientists gave Zagi the crimson aura while they gave me the power to shapeshift from a human to a monster: a dragon. The characteristics are very noticeable when I conclude the animal form: horns, tail, wings, claws, fangs, scales, and fire. I am now a red dragon with black eyes who breathes black fire.

I raise my left hand (which was covered in red spiked scales from shoulder down) over my head, "We meet again. This makes it the Fifth Encounter." Both of my feet happens to be covered in spiked scales, the lower part of the pants are a little shredded but looks like shoes none of the less.

"W-what happen to you? Your arm and feet…" Estellise trail off, her eyes mix of shock and sadness. I blankly stare at her, "This is not the only thing that change." I ignore her question and continue on, "I decide to end this since our...encounters were too common. "

"So you will fight this time," Judith muse, her face coming close to a frown, "That is something I'm not looking forward to." I look at Rita, waiting for her to say something. She look at me with those eyes again, "Why are you fighting against us?! Against…Why…" She scream at first but the later becomes a whisper, so soft I cannot hear her.

Something about that feels like a double meaning, but I paid no heed of it. I must not get my hopes up and shift my gaze over to Zagi, "Zagi." If I had keep my eyes on her any longer, I would have seen the pain in her eyes. His distorted laugh fills the air, **"Yuri Lowell! Finally, now I will kill you!"**

"Bring it!" Yuri said, drawing his sword and get into his battle stance, the rest of the group soon follow suit. I close my eyes and wait for the battle to be over.

 _I wonder who will win…_

 **Insane man will win! Can't you see his power?!**

 **The gang will win! They are not alone and can gang up on him.**

...So I got another part of myself to argue with. Joy. I'll just call him Monster me. I ignore the battle as I listen to Monster me and Dark me argue about who would win. It is giving me a headache…

 **"Argh!"** I snap out of my thoughts (the other two got silent) as Zagi's scream pierced the air. I slowly stare at Zagi's form that is dangerously near the edge. I could not hear what the gang is saying, but Yuri's sword swing down on Zagi.

The last slash from Yuri is enough to send Zagi over the edge and fall. Zagi look up at me with half dead and insane eyes before calling out, **"Kill them and join me!"** I blink and he is gone...down to the depths of darkness.

"Is that an order or your will?" I mutter, thinking. Should I obey, respect, or disregard what Zagi had said? "So," Raven started as I focus my attention on him, "are you next?" Unfazed, I at my left hand, slowly closing and opening it. It feels so foreign...like it is not a part of me.

 **But I am YOU! Destroy them! Show they my power!**

 **Are you going to listen to that dead imposter of your older brother?!**

 _Enough! My decision will be on my side. Not Zagi's, not dragon me, not dark me._

 _I alone..! Alone….I shall stand…alone...for all eternity..._

Both sides of me did not bother me again after that. I place both of my hands behind me, my palms pushing my body up and forward as I leap down to the platform. Dusting the invisible dust on my pants, I inspect them, "...the teamwork has improved considerably. I presume you guys..bonded with one another?"

Yuri shrug, "We had a few bumps but it helps us understand one another." Understandable. "So, umm," Karol scratch his head, "are we gonna fight? If not, we should really get going to Duke before he destroys mankind."

I blink. For once I am at a loss since there is no reason for me to stop nor fight them. Dragon me says yes, dark me says no, and me? I am not sure so I did the one thing I excel at in time of crisis: thinking. Closing my hands into fists, I stick out the thumbs and press them onto my temples, closing my eyes and going into deep concentration.

"What is he doing?" Estellise voice sounds muffled as with Judith's explanation, "I believe he is deciding on Karol's question." I hear a distant 'well I asked first' from Raven and a whine from Repede. "..let just get on with it. We're losing time." Rita's voice penetrate the air, clear as it can ever be. Her determination wanes though...it is as if she does not want to fight.

 _No._ They must fight me to get stronger and defeat Duke. There might be a setback since it, of course, waste time as well as their energy. The pros and cons are evenly match and I must choose one. _Now_.

"...I agree," a grunt escapes my mouth, grabbing my head with both hands, "I will fight with the power those vermins had given to me: a monster." The gang's attention now directed at me as I get into a midway crouch position.

My blood boils as I growl, visible smoke coming out of my mouth, **" RRRRrrrrr.."** I can feel the horns (1 big and 1 small on each side of the head) sliding out of my skull as my ears grew longer to match a dragon's hearing and appearance.

My right arm is consume similar to my left while the scales on my feet go upwards and end at the knee. The sound of fabric shredding rapidly increases for a short time at I grow out a thick tail and massive wings.

I pull my hands away from my head and tilt up, **" RRROOAAARRRGGGHHH!"** So much power courses through my veins and I start to feel both of my eyes burn. I cannot help but be impressed on how my body is holding up. Such shame.

Instinct takes over instead of the mind, causing me to blank out during the fight. Only flashes remain as I try to remember what happen. The information Yeager has given me gives me a setback. I almost injured- _killed_ Rita...someone I cannot help but find interest in.

Something about her...I (desperately is the word I presume) try to prove me wrong. Sadly, she cannot love me back...ever. I am a monster. Who knows what the scientist did to me. They might even mess up my DNA. Love is not an option for me. I just...do not deserve it.

A rumble interrupt whatever I was thinking about. I remind myself to remember what is going on and manage to regain a hold of myself to witness a scene: some of the ceiling (rocks) are falling down. The gang is barely dodging it as I glide around them.

Well, except for one person who happens to be in my thoughts earlier. She was casting a spell until the ground lurched up, breaking her concentration. She stumble a bit and look down, trying to regain her balance. What she did not notice is the huge rock that is about to fall on her.

Her group call out to her but I could not hear them because all I see is her. She look up at the rock, her eyes widening. Their warnings are a little too late.

* * *

 _8 seconds..._

Rita froze in shock, not budging from her spot.

 _7 seconds…_

The gang makes a dash towards her. They are not fast enough.

 _6 seconds…_

She will not make it...death will take her away from this world.

 _5 seconds…_

No...never her. Death will not take her away so soon. Suddenly, my body moves towards her at alarming speed, diving towards her in the air. I never move this fast besides the time I charge at Zagi out of Hercules and out of Yuri's blade.

 _4 seconds..._

Everything slows down and I can hear the clock ticking in the background. I land a few distance away from her before running on all fours. My body shapeshift so my wings disappear, my tail narrows, and my scales harder.

 _3 seconds…_

I skid to a halt as I stop in front of her, **"Move!"** She look away from the rock and back at me, her eyes hold fear, shock, and surprise.

 _2 seconds…_

She open her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. I grab her and focus my attention to the closest person near me: Raven. **" FETCH!"** with a roar, I use all of my strength to throw her at him, making sure my claws did not dig into her.

 _1 second…_

Before I threw her, I whisper, "...never again...farewell...Rita..."

 **WHAM!**

* * *

All I see is a flash of light and red before complete darkness enters in.

Back in the darkness...wait. Something is off.

 _Thu-thump_

What is that sound?

 _Thu-thump…_

Is that my heart?

 _Thu-thummp…_

Am I still alive or am I really dying?

 _Thu-thummmp…_

What about Rita?

 _Thu...thump…_

Did I made it in time?

 _Thump…_

Is she safe?

 _Thum…_

Rita...farewell

 _Thu…_

I will meet you nor harm you ever again.

 _T…_

Never...again

…

* * *

The silence engulf me. For once, I feel truly alone. Zagi, my only family and older brother, is gone. Suddenly, I realize I felt something for Rita: Love. She gives me my emotions back again after I lost it for so long. I feel another new feeling: regret.

A bubble appears in the distance, coming closer towards me. That is new...this never happened before. I look on and notice it shows me under fallen rocks and laying on my stomach, only my shoulders, arms, hands, and head are visible. Am I watching myself from faraway? The gang have gathered around me, one of them is crouching down and shaking my body.

"...wake...you…over...won..." I can barely hear the person's voice and I cannot tell who is shaking me. I smile and reply, "Consider this my gratitude for giving me some emotions and feelings back."

"You can go back you know." startled, I whip around and look down to a child. "Who…?" I ask but the question died in my throat as I got a better look at him. It is...me! As a young child! He smile at me, "You can go back to her." I slowly shook my head, "I cannot. It is my destiny to die and I desire for an eternal rest."

He tilt his head, "You don't need to die. Just wake up." I sigh. How am I supposed to talk to a little kid that is a younger me?

 **"He is right you know."** I turn my head to the right, looking straight at Dark me. For once, he doesn't look insane, **"Just wake up and go back."** I grunt, "I have committed crimes to the world. I had shed so much blood. I just...can't."

 **" You sure whine a lot!"** I look to the left and saw Monster me glaring, **" Stop being indecisive and just do it!"** Why are you all pushing me to wake when I am dead? Who do you care so much for me when we all deserve so much better?

"You deserve better," young me said, "You are selfless, strategic, and kind-hearted. People just...dulled that, but they never destroyed it." I blink and frown, "I do not remember those traits. Besides, I do not remember my childhood before this happened."

 **"It is because you are holding it back."** Dark me conclude as if stating the obvious. Monster me cross his arms and nod, **" Remember. Realize what people had tried to stop. Never submit or waver against them!"** After that, memories flood the dark place, filling up every space it can possibly get.

My eyes widen as the scenery flash past me in a blur yet somehow I am taking it all in: Young me and young Zagi, no _Nagi_ , laughing together in a big hill, my family living peacefully while the monsters ignore them, and finally, how everything crash down when Nagi died and I beg a villain (who started all of this) to say him and I will do anything he wishes.

"Go back to them. To her." young me grin widely after the events fade away. I smile and turn around, "Might as well count…"

1..2..3...

 **"By the way, does this mean you have your name again instead of going nameless?"**

4..5..6..

"I intend to. I had felt regret, died, and finally regain my old self."

7..8..9..

"I presume you remember your name even after all this time?"

10..11..12..

"Of course. I can never forget. I am…" _Veselio Coles Isamu! Otherwise known as Ves!_

13

* * *

I try to opens my eyes but no prevail. My finger twitch. "Wait. Did you see his finger twitch?" Whose voice is that? I took a long deep breath before exhaling quickly through my nose. "Oh hey! He's breathing again." I stir, trying to move my body that results in twitches.

"Ah! He's moving! Should I heal him?" "I don't think that's a good idea. He might not like it." "Considering what he was put through, I think he doesn't want to do any interaction with other people. From a different view, it's understandable." "Should we get rid of the rubbles that is on top of him?"

Too much noises...my ears hurt. "Please, wake up. I want to tell you something." That voice! Newfound energy surge through me as I slowly bring my arms closer to me. Placing my palms on the ground next to either side of my head, I push myself up.

The weight of the rocks does not faze me and I lift myself up and out of it. I rub my eyes with my hands as I got myself into a sitting position. "Wh...where..w...what?" Is that my voice? It sounds raspy and painful. Ouch.

"I guess you want some explanation. In short, Raven caught Rita and we manage to escape the ceiling falling on us. We couldn't go back because we were out of time and there was too much debris in the way so we continue towards Duke. In the end, we won and the Adephagos was destroyed. Then, we decided to come back here to check on you."

Slowly, I open my eyes, wincing at the pain and blink several times to ease it away. When I manage to recover, I look over at Yuri who finish the explanation, "..A little short. But...It will do for now."

"What happen to your eyes?" Karol exclaim as I blink, "My...eyes?" Judith smile and hand me a mirror, "Look for yourself." At my reflection, my eyes are a golden color, _glowing_ perhaps. I raise my eyebrows, feeling the corner of my mouth curving upward, "...I am back."

Estellise tilt her head, not quite understanding what I am trying to say, "You're back? What do you mean?" I give the mirror back to Judith and look at Estellise, "I have my emotions back, my feelings back, _myself_ back. I am no longer a monster; a tool or weapon for war and bloodshed. I am just...a little boy again."

Raven put his hands behind his head and lean back, "Glad to see you enjoying your youth again. By the way, will you tell us your name now?" Repede bark in agreement.

Should I tell them? Well, it does not hurt anyone with the information anyway. I nod, "You can just call me...Ves. I am not telling you my full name." Judith place her hand on her cheek, playfully let out a huff, "Aww. You're no fun."

"Ves…" I tense as her voice. Slowly, I turn to look at her before jumping a little. When did she get so close?! "Ahh...y-yes?" I inwardly scold myself for stammering. Suddenly, something soft and warm collided against my chest and wrap around me. I place my hands behind me to prevent myself from slamming onto the ground. Thank goodness for reflexes!

"You're ok...you're alive." Rita whisper, clinging onto me as if I might disappear again. I look down at her head, my eyes wide. She is trembling and shaking. Her face is buried into my chest and I could feel something wet (tears I think) coming from her.

Cautiously, I wrap one arm around her to make sure she is fine with it. In reply, she hugs me tighter, "I'm glad you're alright. Thank god…"

I finally let out a small and soft smile and rest my head on hers, "Rita...I need to tell you something important. I hope you will listen to my selfish words." Rita pull back, wiping her eyes before looking at me. Later, she smile a little, "Alright, but on one condition: I have something to say to you, too. I'm going first so listen up."

* * *

The rest is something I cannot comprehend or write down in words. My feelings and heart skyrocket that day for the first time in a long while, I am happy.

* * *

"Mmmm...Ves." I turn from my chair to look at the bed. 20 year old Rita is sitting up and rubbing her eye with her hand. The covers pull back a little, showing me her bare figure and I smile, "Morning Rita."

She slide out of the bed and make way towards me as I turn around and organize the papers, putting numbers on the order they suppose to be in. She wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my bare shoulder, "Couldn't sleep? We got a big day today. Don't skip out on me."

I chuckle, "I just...do not want to forget...that is all. Besides, I would never do that to you. We both did our fair share of work in order to get a week off all to ourselves."

Rita nuzzle my neck, "Yea...working on how to make life easier without blastia is fun in all, but I need some more us time. You got a brilliant idea to use machines and engines. I'm impressed with you, Ves!"

She continue, a more softer voice this time, her warm breath on my sensitive spot, "And I know you wouldn't do that to me. You would get in a whole lot of pain if you skip. -chuckles- By the way, what was so important that you had to write on paper?"

I shudder and wiggle a little bit, "How one job causes me to meet you and regain myself again. It was extremely important to me and I made sure to write my thoughts in every single and possible detail."

I hand her the papers and she skim over it, "Oh yea. I remember this. Brings back a lot of memories. Maybe I should write mine and let you read it…" I raise my eyebrows playfully and turn around, pulling her onto my lap, "But~?"

She straddles me and place the papers back on the desk, "But~ I prefer to have some of this first." With that, she kisses me while flushing our bodies together. Life is a bliss~ I hope I get to read her side of the story soon.


End file.
